potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Viceroyalty Co.
(This is a historical page. Viceroyalty Co. was once the official guild of Scotland at the time that it was an indepdent nation. Viceroyalty Co. was destroyed during The British Civil War. This page is no longer historically accurate as of 1746.) Viceroyalty Co. '''was founded on August 7, 2010. It started off as a wing, or client guild of East India Republic, founded by its current Guildmaster, Robert Mcroberts. The guild grew in size and soon overshawdowed its parent guild. '''Viceroyalty Co. '''currently has 120 members, 191 if you count Viceroyalty Co. 2. Viceroyalty Co. is a Republic, it elects its leaders every month. Unlike the Co. Republic, which is a dictatorship., the People are Free. For Current Political info, check here. MembershipEdit Rules/Restricitons for JoiningEdit #Must be able to Equip yourself with Basic Army Equipment. For Basic this is a Blunderbuss, and Cloth Belt (around 250 gold to 500 Max and color is given for your rank) For unlimited this is a Cloth belt and Musket and a Level 1 Infamy Helmet (1950 Gold). (Note there will be an effort to assit you in recieving helmet) #You may be EITC, Navy, Soldiers, Pirates or Undead to Join. Keep in mind you are not allowed to get into fights with other members. Its loyalty to Guild First, second to a company or Piracy. #Be Polite and follow all the games rules. Don't worry though, if your banned, we won't hold it against you. #Must be Level 14 or Higher (rule subject to change, and there may be very rare exceptions) No Officer ListEdit * No Join ListEdit * If you find any of these people in the Guild, tell an Officer and have them kicked immediatly People you should know!Edit Robert Mc RobertsEdit -Guildmaster -Skilled Tactician -Role playing name:James Fitz-James Stuart, 3rd Duke of Berwick, Duke of Liria and Xavia John BreaslyEdit - Former Co Guildmaster -King of England Jeremiah StormwashEdit - Co Guildmaster Jack CannonhawkEdit -Former GM of Cannonhawk Guild DandandragonEdit -King of Two Siclies (Prince in Spain and France) -Master Pvper Johnny DockshotEdit -Army Commander -Viceroy of Irelan Things you should know!Edit LandEdit Official Territory:Edit Vachira-Joint rule with Viceroyalty Co. 2 -see the "Territory" section below for more details Dominions:Edit Tortos and Savica -Nominal self rule, defense responsible by the local milita, taxes are paid to the main government under joint supervision by Viceroyalty Co. and Viceroyalty Co. 2 Protectorates:Edit Levica and Monada -Independent execpt in times of war, when they are occupied. Protector:Viceroyalty Co. System of GovernmentEdit -The Government of Viceroyalty Co. is a Republic, led by Two Consuls. These Two Consuls are elected by the people, then they appoint a series of government advisors. Current headsEdit -Republic currently suspended. -Past heads -Robert Mcroberts (2 times before) -Richard Hookskull -Lawrence Daggerpaine -Kat Hexbones -John Breasly -Captin Ryan (only consul to be removed) -Jack Cannonhawk -John O'Eagle AllianceEdit Royale Alliance TerritoryEdit While Viceroyalty Co. claims the enitire Vachira Server, it treates its lands differently. On Wild islands (Islands with no teleport totem besides Kingshead) most can do whatever they want On Minor islands (all non wild islands except Port Royal Tortuga and Padres)-As long as ye aren't burning the Capitol or attacking people, ye are all right On Major Islands (Rest) There is More security. If you plan to break the law, DONT do it here. Capital District, Heavily Guarded- no weapons allowed inside of it- minor crimes can be punishable by Jail Time or worse. Foriegn Areas-Military Occupation, no misdemeners allowed! (Port Royal, Navermo) HistoryEdit Viceroyalty Co. was founded to provide more space for East India Republic. Three prominent officers were commisioned to form new guilds. Robert Mc Roberts founded Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly founded Royale Knight Co., and Simon Lockward founded Royal Trading Co. The plan cost East India Republic, without thier three prominent officers, the guild began losing members and went inactive. Several members flocked to Viceroyalty Co. the guild grew at a rapid pace. Viceroyalty Co. also invaded Vachira and set up its Government there. Many have called this an act of Tyranny, while others feel Viceroyalty Co. has done a very good job at protecting local interests. After the Invasion of Vachira, Viceroyalty Co. and Royal Knight Co. formed the Royale Alliance to further increase power (By now Royal Trading Co had gone inactive and was not included). It includes about 20 guilds and is a republic, It has 2 Co leaders called Consuls which run for reelection every month. On December 21, Royale Knight Co. and Viceroyalty Co decided to unite. Royale Knight Co. began moving members into Viceroyalty Co. The Crown of Ireland, Rebels of the Co, Treasure Hunter guild, and Cannonhawk guild also followed. The Guild is currently working on obtaining new members and expanding its military. Recently, Robert Mcroberts has returned after losing Wifi and having to study for Final exams, and is going to rebuild the Guild. He named Jeremiah Stormwash as the new Co-Guildmaster, and has reorganized the guilds structure, and Robert has kicked much of the inactive memebrs of his guild. Royale Trading Co.Edit The Royale Trading Co. is a government-type organization sponsored by the Royale Alliance and the International Trading Bank. WarsEdit EITCEdit Samuel Redbeard, the established leader of the EITC, has refused to return his unearned post to it's previous controller, Captain "Lord" Leon. Viceroyalty Co. has made it known that it will back Leon in this ongoing fight, and with use force if necessary. The Royale Alliance has established secret bases to launch guerilla warfare tactics as the main army builds up. A picture of Four Finger Frank, Captain "Lord" Leon's new character, can bee seen here. As it turns out, this is a hoax. Four Finger Frank was discovered as a Sham, but he did serve a purpose in Weakening Samuel Redbeard's forces. The Leonic WarsEdit Note: The word "Leonic" was invented by Robert Mcroberts and is not the official name. Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly were at first hired by the Resistance to take out Leon. They launched VERY sucessfull raids, which disprupted guild meetings and had the EITC on the run. This eventually ended up in Ship Pvp. Leons forces were destroyed and his military was set back. However, Credit did not fall to Robert and John. Other leaders who only helped at the last minute toke all thier Credit. Robert Mc Roberts and John were furious and offered thier services to Leon. Incresingly they have been more and more relied upon. Viceroyalty Co. mainly fights those claiming to be head of the EITC to secure its intrests. Viceroyalty Co. is NOT EITC. Civil WarEdit There have been many attempts to overthrow the Viceroyalty Co. The third attempt ever led by John Breasly, nearly worked, but failed in the end due to a lost battle. Robert and John Reconciled and have both been popular leaders since. Invasion of NavermoEdit Talked about in greater detail here on the page theInvasion of Navermo David Inc.Edit After a Brutal attack on the E.I.R (Old guild before Viceroyalty Co.) Capital, War was declared on David Inc. Using superior tactics and manpower, they were first pushed from Tortuga, then reduced to Padres Del Fuego. The war from then was a Stalemate, until support from outside tipped the balance against David Inc. They were pushed off of Navermo and is unknown thier fate. Since the fall of thier rule in navermo, almost all members deserted to Viceroyalty Co. David, Sir Roland, Richard Swordsilver, and Sailor Johnson are the only known members in David Inc. which remain. Anglo-Spanish WarsEdit Viceroyalty Co, had always had a heated realtionship with Spain. However, this somtimes boiled into war. EITC ships commonly sailed for Spain, and Pirates would sail for France, a Viceroyalty Co. ship accidentaly sunk a Spanish Ship making its way for Padres. War was declared. Viceroyalty Co's Army was much smaller than Pearson Wright's, however they had Allies in Reserves, and managed to achive Victory. Spain and Viceroyalty Co, began to work together in a number of Ventures, including suppressing a Rebellion led by Cadet. This new Alliance would not last long, when a membership dispute led to a skirmish and then outright war. An alliance with France has even been considered. After a day, the War was brought to a swift conclusion. Ship v.s Ship pvp was won by a weaker English force by using superior tactics. While expected for the English to sail for France in ship pvp, General Robert Mcroberts did the unexpected. He ordered his ships to launch from Spain, this caused alot of Confusion amongst spanish forces. Some launched from spain other from france. Spains fleets were doing more damage to themselves than the english. Reneforcements from Royale Imperial Co arrived and the Spanish were driven back to Ravens cove. Co. Empire WarsEdit '''First Co. Empire War Victory! Viceroyalty Co. gets Vachira, Co. Empire keeps Antassa! Peace is made. Second Co. Empire War Victory! Co. Empire repelled! Antassa Ceeded to Viceroyalty Co.! Defensive Pact made as part of peace. Third Co. Empire War To be made. Found Here Recent EITC WarsEdit Viceroyalty Co. has fought several recent engaments with various EITC leaders, always coming out on top. Viceroyalty Co. also supported James the Jacobite (who also had the support of France and Spain) in his quest to topple John Breasly from being king. James later made up with John and is now an hier. The most recent engagment was against a EITC force led by William Yellowbones. Viceroyalty Co. with Spanish help defeated them, even though some of thier allies deserted to the EITC. Viceroyalty Co. 2 WarsEdit Viceroyalty Co. 2 also fought a few seperate campaigns found here. However for the most part, volunteers were incorportated into Viceroyalty Co. units. Viceroyalty Co. 2Edit Viceroyalty Co. 2 is the second guild of Viceroyalty Co. Founded on October 6, almost two months after Viceroyalty Co. The Guild was founded because of the lack of space in the main guild which was close to maxing. The Second Guild gained members, but was generally inactive, with most active members wanting to be moved into the main guild. Facts: Matthew Mcmatthews is the current GM Main Article here: ptable as well) Subordinate GuildsEdit These guilds are Subordinate to Viceroyalty Co. and are either wings, guild remnants, or guilds owned by guild members other pirates Guilds owned by Guild members other piratesEdit *Royale Knight Co. Guild master when founded, John Breasly. Guild master now, Jean De Vallet, going to be Mercenaire the player *Wellingtons Army. Guildmaster when founded Captian Ryan, Guildmaster now, Duke of Wellington *Royale Pirates Guildmaster when founded Badroberts, Guildmaster now, Dorian (John Breasly). (NOTE THIS IS ON TEST SERVER) Guild Remnants (Guilds without Guildmasters)Edit *Knights St. John *Army of Rouges *Crown of Ireland *Treasure Hunter guild *Cannonhawk Guild *Royale Justice *Hannover Hussars *Prussian Knights *Alliance of Power *Pirate Rifle Corps *Dark Disorder *Royal Rulers AlliesEdit #Spain's Guild #The French Royalty #The British Knights PartnershipsEdit *Gen. Of Peace *Aztec Warriors *Bandidos are Back EnemiesEdit #United Co.Empire #David Inc. #Followers of Pears #The Co. Empire #Carribean Union (Ceasefire in affect) #Burnward's Empire #Black Officers ArmyEdit The Viceroyalty Co. Army was first a division of the East India Republic Army. However, as the Guild grew, they began to become a seperate Army all together. The Army saw action in the concluding stages of the David Inc. war and was led by Robert Mc Roberts. As more soldiers came in, so to did new ideas and positions. The Army was split up into Groups and leaders were found for them. There are 7 Head Positions currently in the Military. The Army Today is considered one of the Strongest of all Guilds. It has fought in Many wars, and has the distiction of defeating Francis Brigade twice in battle (while they were for a short time on opposing sides). The Army uses some of the most advanced weapons, like the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle. NavyEdit The Viceroyalty Co. Navy began as a collection of a few small ships. The Navy has, and still does take a back role to the Army. This has been at times Disadvantages to Viceroyalty Co. Ship Pvp, has always been a downside for Viceroyalty Co. and only a few times have they ever tied or let alone won the battle. Recent reforms by Captian Ryan have brought more favourable results, but the navy in whole needs to modernize and expand. Matthew Darkskull became head when Captin Ryan deserted, and sweeping victories against the Co. Rangers occured. 7 battles in a row were won (all but one are denied by the Co. Rangers who Conviently quit before Viceroyalty Co. would gain the lead, or sink thier last ship) Ranks in ArmyEdit Private*-Black Cloth Belt: or Buckled Belt: Corporal*- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant*- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major*- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant*- White Cloth Belt: Captain*- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major*-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel*-Gray Cloth Belt: Lieutenant Colonel-Red Cloth Belt: (This can only be held by Army Chiefs of Staff, only 6 People may hold at one time.) (Level 3 Infamy Helmet) Brigadier General-Red Cloth Belt (Level 3 Infamy Helmet):Highest Ranking Person Online *These Ranks correspond with those of Francis Brigade Notable Army members!Edit The Army Ranks will be resetting soon. PrivateEdit * Corporal:Edit * Sergeant:Edit * Sergeant MajorEdit * Lieutenant:Edit * Captain:Edit * Major:Edit * Colonel:Edit * Lieutenant Colonel:Edit *Robert Mcroberts *Ned Swordmartin *Jerehemiah Stormwash *Jim Bloodsilver *John O'Eagle Brigadier GeneralEdit *This position is for the Highest Ranking Soldier online, they are Supreme Commander of all Forces *Here is the line of Succession, If you are the highest rank online, you are Brigadier General! *You overpower all generals besides GM and Co-GM #Robert Mcroberts #Jerehemiah Stormwash #Ned Swordmartin #Jim Bloodsilver Holidays and Flags and CustomsEdit Guild HolidaysEdit Founders Day-July 12Edit This Celebrates the day when EIR finished merging with Pirate Rifle Corps, thus laying the Foundation and History for Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations take place in the Trading Co Officer on Tortuga, and the beachs of Spain, France, and Tortuga Year of Establishment:2010 Viceroyalty Co. Day-August 7Edit On this day, Robert McRoberts was granted a Charter and created Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations are held on Port Royal, Navermo, and there is a feast at the Old Capitol Building Year of Establishment:2010 Consulate Day-November 2Edit On this day, the Republic was introduced to Viceroyalty Co. and the Royale Alliance Celebrate this day by Voting and having Debates Year of Establishment:2010 Army Day-December 21Edit On this day, the Militia of Viceroyalty Co. was disbanded and replaced with a Professional Army. This Army is currently in use today. On this day there will be Promotion Ceremonies and an Army Parade in Padres Del Fuego Year of Establishment:2010 LinksEdit Our Site How to Join Our Site Our Pvp's List of Members!Edit Will be added at a later date Member Hall of FameEdit The hall of fame was created to show people what our members are like. These are members that have acted outstandingly, and are decided upon by John Breasly. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION BY ADDING, CROSSING OUT, UNDERLINING, OR BOLDING ANY NAMES! Robert McrobertsEdit Rank at time: Guildmaster Reason: Outstanding military tactic use in the field of battle. Jack SeacutterEdit Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Inventing the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle John O'eagleEdit Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Unbelievable ship manuevering, saving an entire fleet from Spanish privateers. LucisiacEdit Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent politician, stopped several civil wars from starting. Jack StormwalkerEdit Rank at time: Officer Reason: Shown courage on battlefield, saving an entire regiment from destruction. William DamprobertsEdit Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Excellent spywork against enemies Kat HexbonesEdit Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent political skills and army skills. Johnny DockshotEdit Rank at time: Officer Reason: Led several charges against enemies, winning by landslides Trivia﻿Edit Viceroyalty Co. is renowned for its PVP ability. Robert Mc Roberts founded this tradition when El Bandidos invaded Navermo. After his guild suffered two crushing defeats, he arrived in time to drive the Bandidos off of Tortuga. Team PVP is the guilds specialty, they have been known to use Formations and tactics to win on PVP battle grounds. See the Pvp Database here Viceroyalty Co. managed to infilitrate Leons ranks, leaking valuable information involved in his defeat. The Current Co-GM of Viceroyalty Co. John Breasly, used to be GM of a guild hostile to Viceroyalty Co. Viceroyalty Co. grew 130 members one day. Viceroyalty Co. is the only guild which has equivilant ranks to Francis Brigade. News!Edit A Consul Removed!Edit Captain Ryan the Consul, was removed from his office on 2/20/2011 and has been bared from entering the guild forever. Ryan was accused of leaking Info to the Co, Empire, but these Charges were dropped at first. However after further invesitgating, Ryan had been meeting with them and giving Viceroyalty Co. secrets away and kicking members. In a trial Captain Ryan lost and the Judge ordered a vote to be held to keep him in or not. The vote was conducted over 3 hours and the results were clear. Captain Ryan was removed from Consul, and John O'Eagle the Chancellor has replaced him. It is expected for either Soar or Ned Swordmartin to take the Position of Chancellor. Matthew Darkskull has taken his command roles Carribean Gazette!Edit Recently, a newspaper was set up on the Wikia. Viceroyalty Co. is proud to have two editors and founders in the Caribbean Gazette. We invite all members to think of ideas for the Newspaper. Send ideas or an article to Robert Mc Roberts or John Breasly. We will review them, edit them and send them off to the President of the Newspaper, who will determine if they make the cut or not. Elections Results are in!Edit The Imperial Party once again claimed victory with Canidates Captian Ryan and Jack Cannonhawk winning, but made some major losses to the Royale Party and the new Clover Council of Elders Party. It should also be noted, due to Superbowl XLV, there was less of a turnout. No blame to anyone who decided to watch the Superbowl though! The Election was continued into monday, because of the First recorded tie ever. Captian Ryan beat Dandan dragon in the second round of voting and became Consul. First Round. Saturday to Sunday Second Round, Monday Elections are Soon!Edit The elections for the Fourth Term as Consul of the Royale Alliance will begin this weekend. Current Consuls, Robert McRoberts and John Breasly will NOT be seeking reelection. This leaves many contedors for Imperial Party nomination. Captian Ryan is a favorite, but does not have much political experience, a deciding factor for nomination. Luuluu is another choice, but some question if he should be eligable because his Main Pirate is not currently in the Alliance. The Gen. of Peace Party is expecting to make major gains, as more members in thier guild have registered to vote. The Royal Party hopes to make some comebacks, and the chance for a Independent to win are greater than ever! Who will win the election! Only time will tell.... -Robert Mcroberts, Guildmaster Leon Returns!Edit On the day of 1-22-10, Ben Goldeagle showed his face near Fabiola the gypsy! Guess who he is? See picture below. It also turns out, that Captain Leon was never banned, but saw the error of his ways, and stopped playing. Fair Winds!Edit Hope you learned alot about our guild! Thank you for reading this. Category:Outdated Pages Category:Guilds